Snuff show
by DVmiaomiao
Summary: 时间线在3代之后；Dante/Vergil, Twincest
1. 01

弃权声明：文中非原创角色属于CAPCOM

* * *

01.

但丁终于到达了正对房间上方的通风口，他一脸不爽的轻轻掸了下袖口上的灰尘，在狭窄的通风管里找了一个最舒服的姿势，百无聊赖的窥视着下面的房间。

这是一家专供有钱人玩乐的俱乐部，从外表看起来平淡无奇，跟这附近其他的俱乐部并没有多少差别。他已经观察了好几天了；这里每天大概在凌晨两点的时候打烊，然而清场出来的顾客远比进去的少，再过大约一小时左右，会有客人陆陆续续的从一个很隐蔽的后门走出来，每个人的脸上都会带着一种兴奋过头的不自然的潮红。还真挺有意思的。他有些好奇打烊之后的这一个小时里究竟发生了什么。

"你看，"蕾蒂在他面前摊开几张照片，他看了一眼皱起眉头，那上面全是各种尸块，活像大型绞肉机的产物；断口有的很整齐，像是被锋利的刀齐齐切断的，而有些则是像被大型猛兽撕碎的，其中一张照片里是一个浅金色头发的少年的半个头颅，混浊的眼睛呆滞的盯着镜头，脑浆和血液糊满了其余的部分。他厌恶的把照片推到蕾蒂面前，"这种事情去找警察，这不属于我的业务范围。"

"不不，"蕾蒂又把照片推给他，拿出其中一张，"你看，这种撕裂的方式除了猛兽大概只有恶魔能做到吧，而且—"她停顿了一下，"警方也不是没有参与，这些尸块属于好几个人，但是一具完整的尸体也拼不出来，遗失的部分掘地三尺也没找到。"

"我还是觉得不像恶魔攻击。"但丁起身，想把蕾蒂打发走，可是又看到照片里的那半颗头颅，那种浅的几乎纯白的发色—他闭上眼睛深吸一口气，"好吧，我接了。"

尸块分布的范围很有意思，在地图上标示出来之后，连接起来基本上是一个圆圈，而圆心所在就是这家俱乐部。虽然这样就下结论有些太武断，但是但丁心底有一种感觉，他相信这家俱乐部正是他要找的。还有一点让人觉得很有意思的就是，蕾蒂一向交际广泛，对于这样的任务来说，通常可以给他搞一个VIP卡什么的让他混进去；可现在他却只能蹭的浑身脏兮兮的窝在通风管道里，像个变态一样窥视着下面的房间。

房间很大，从天花板到墙面都是厚厚的隔音材料，中间是一个小型舞台，观众席大概可以容纳二十人左右，现在已经坐得满满的了，每一个人都一脸兴奋的样子。灯光突然熄灭了，整个房间陷入一片黑暗，接着一束光亮起来，把小舞台照的如同白昼。几个身穿拳击背心的大汉拖着一个很大的金属笼子走到舞台上，打开笼门拽出一个几乎全裸的青年。观众席上爆发出一阵欢呼声。青年似乎被用了药，像个木偶一样被其中一个肌肉男扶着，软绵绵的靠在他身上，仿佛连站立的力气都没有。他淡金色的头发被灯光映成几乎是纯白色，苍白的皮肤，肌肉不算饱满但是线条流畅。但丁正在想接下来他们会对他做什么的时候，青年被甩到地板上，一个男人拿起一根钢管对着他的脑袋狠狠地打下去，青年含混的呻吟了一声，但是几乎没有动，鲜血沿着额头，打湿他的眉骨，漫过眼睛流到地板上，很快就汇成一小滩。观众席上的人并没有一开始那样激动，似乎对青年缺乏反应很不满意。钢管接二连三的落到青年身上，可是除了偶尔抽搐一下，青年并没有别的反应。嘘声越来越大。男人们更加卖力的击打着青年，可是这并没有安抚到下面的观众。

"好了，停下来吧。"一个低沉的声音传来，一瞬间整个房间仿佛被按了静音键。伴随着声音出场的是一个穿着白色长袍的男人，脸被兜帽挡住了，看不清楚。但丁感受到了浓重的恶魔气息，但是并不是来自男人身上。他看着男人示意壮汉们拖出另一个笼子，里面关着的怪物让他恍然大悟；那是他从没见过的恶魔，外表像一只巨大的猫，满嘴尖利的牙齿。它从打开的笼门优雅的走出来，看到地上躺着的青年，歪着头打量了一会儿，纵身一跃扑了过去，锋利的爪子深深的刺进青年的身体，而青年仿佛终于清醒了，尖叫一声想要挣开，但是却被怪物庞大的身躯给压制的动弹不得。恶魔用鼻尖蹭着青年血淋淋的脸，突然张开嘴从他脖子上撕下一大块肉，血液激烈的喷出来，站在青年身边的男人瞬间成了血人。青年抽搐了几下，不动了。观众席骚动了起来，大家都在小声议论着。怪物兴趣缺缺的甩了甩尾巴，伏在青年的尸体旁，像只真正的猫一样从喉咙里发出呼噜呼噜的声音。

"诸位，这只是前菜，"穿着白色长袍的男人看出了大家的不满，"下面才是今晚最精彩的部分。"他挥手示意，一个男人拖着另一只笼子走上来，笼身的金属闪着一种很特殊的光泽。但丁抓着通风口格栅的手突然颤抖了一下，一股强烈的，无法言述的感觉席卷了他的全身，电流在周身噼啪作响，他好不容易才控制住自己没有魔人化；还好没有人注意到头顶上的动静，所有人的目光都集中在舞台上，凝神屏息的看着笼门慢慢的打开。从笼子里出来的并不是什么猎奇的怪物，而是一个人，银色的头发在灯光的照耀下璀璨夺目。但丁的手把金属格栅捏变了形。不可能的。那不可能。猫形恶魔似乎感受到了什么，猛地从地板上弹起来，弓起身体，全身的毛都竖了起来。

屋内静得吓人，只能听到那只恶魔大猫喉咙里饱含威胁意味的呜咽声；银发青年似乎也感觉到了什么，仰头看着通风口。两人的目光隔着变形的格栅撞到一起，但丁仿佛能闻到空气被电弧击穿的味道。

维吉尔。隔了一年三个月零七天，他在一个完全意想不到的地方见到了本该已经坠入魔界的维吉尔。

维吉尔的眼睛还是像以前一样，冰冷，犀利。但是在短暂的目光接触中，他感觉到了一些变化，虽然说不出到底是哪里变了，但是那种感觉却让他心里不安起来。就像一块丝绸在慢慢的缠紧他的心脏，窒息感让他浑身脱力。

那真的是维吉尔么？站在小舞台中央的，像某种名贵宠物一样带着项圈的，那真的是维吉尔么？也许只是恶魔的把戏；不要被表象欺骗了，但丁，维吉尔在魔界，生死不明，他绝对不可能出现在这种地方，成为满足有钱人猎奇癖好的玩物的。这只是一出荒诞不经的闹剧。闹剧而已。

那头银发在男人们各种工具的照顾下很快就被血液黏成一缕一缕的了，苍白的皮肤也被各种淤青与擦伤，割裂与撕咬的痕迹装点起来。没有痛苦的呻吟与哀嚎，只有钝器击打和锐器切割的声音。猫形恶魔终于抗拒不了血液诱人的腥气，扑过去撕咬着，尽情享受着猎物的血肉。人群沸腾了，不加掩饰的兴奋的叫好声让但丁腹部抽紧，仿佛那些刺耳的，完全撕去了绅士伪装的声音在抓挠着，撕扯着他的内脏。嘴里突然分泌出过多的唾液，眼泪不由自主的湿润了双眼；他想吐，真的，酸涩的味道烧灼着他的喉咙，他觉得自己已经无法再忍受了。

从他所处的位置，现在几乎看不到那几个男人和恶魔身体组成的阴影之下毫无生气的银发青年，强烈的光线从他们阴影间的隙缝投射下去，把露出来的几块饱受凌虐的皮肉映得惨白。维吉尔。维吉尔。但丁捂着自己的嘴，调动自己的感官去感受哪怕一丝一毫类似于维吉尔的存在。一开始，仿佛蛛丝般纤细脆弱，轻轻的掠过皮肤但是却看不到它的存在，然后犹如滴入水中的墨汁，慢慢的浓稠起来。猫形恶魔咬断了银发青年脖子上造型奇特的项圈，与此同时，他所搜寻的属于维吉尔的气息排山倒海的向他袭来，如同巨浪般将他淹没。

啊啊维吉尔。一阵能量的爆发之后，他看到了他：全身覆盖着蓝色鳞甲的恶魔，站在房间正中央，蓝色的火花在周身噼啪作响。人们被突如其来的能量的冲击震倒在地，一脸恐惧的看着台上的蓝色恶魔。那只大猫弓起身体向后退，猩红的双眼紧盯着他，转身落荒而逃，可是刚转过身就被一圈蓝色的幻影剑包围，连一声哀嚎都没来得及发出就被戳成了筛子，变成一堆沙子消失了。

维吉尔的魔人化让但丁的血液沸腾起来，无法抑制的同样魔人化了，他扯碎金属格栅跳了下来，走到维吉尔身边。之后的一切都只是一些色彩斑斓的碎片，他的身体在下坠而头脑却在那堆碎片中越发兴奋起来。终于，在最后一丝魔力耗尽之后，他大口喘息着跪倒在地，眼前的一切终于清晰起来；然而周围已经变成修罗场。到处都是残缺的肢体，墙上是飞溅的血液，空气中弥漫着一股皮肉烧焦的气味。而解除了魔人化的维吉尔赤裸着身体站在这一切的正中央，微笑着抬手抹掉脸上溅上的血迹，他钴蓝色的双眼闪闪发光，淡粉色的嘴唇微微开启，

"但丁。"

音色沙哑，低沉。但丁愣愣的看着他已经完全愈合不留丝毫痕迹的身体，像触电一样浑身颤抖了一下。是了，那就是了。那是维吉尔的声音，维吉尔的脸，维吉尔的身体，维吉尔的气息。千真万确。他站起来，走过去，试探着伸手轻轻摸了下他的脸，唯恐下一秒他就会变成一堆碎片。但是并没有。指尖的触感细腻，光滑，带着宜人的温度。

他的维吉尔，历时一年三个月零七天，再次回到了他身边。

TBC


	2. 02

02.

维吉尔把紫色的长袍裹紧，看着地牢门口。微弱的光祥透过金属栅栏，朽烂的，甜腻的，夹杂着硫磺烟尘的气味刺激着他的嗅觉，而远处，周围从未停歇过的哭喊哀嚎让他烦躁的皱起眉头。偶尔几只傲慢迈着僵硬的脚步经过，趾骨咔哒咔哒的敲打着灼热的地面。

曼达斯轻松的打败了他，他一直都知道结局肯定是这样，然而从他被丢到这里的那一天起，只要一想起那个场面，就觉得自己简直愚蠢的不可救药。人生中头一次，他不知道自己应该做什么，以前的那种笃定仿佛随着他被囚禁而烟消云散。多可笑啊。于是他安静的等待着，等待着即将到来的的刑罚，羞辱，以及死亡。但是什么都没有。他仿佛被整个魔界遗忘了，只能待在这个狭小的牢房里，日复一日的听着那些苦难灵魂的痛苦尖叫。也许这就是他应得的处罚，被永远困在这里直到一切灰飞烟灭。

* * *

他醒来，熟悉的金属栅栏不见了。身下是柔软的触感，一抬手触到了温热细腻的物体。他眨眨眼睛，看过去，是睡在他身旁的但丁。确切来说，是小时候的但丁。他惊讶的打量了一下四周，恍然大悟；这里是他曾经的房间，一切都还是记忆里的样子；清晨的阳光透过窗帘，把家具摆设打上一层柔光，但丁的小脸在枕头上蹭着，皱起双眉，嘴里嘟哝着，"不要，维吉，再睡一会儿，就一会儿…"

他揉了揉但丁的脑袋，看到自己的手才发现自己并没有变成小时候的样子，还是棕色的无指手套，蓝色大衣，就像他坠入魔界时穿的那样。他下床拉开窗帘，看到伊娃在花园里，刚忙完正摘掉园艺手套，她感觉到他的视线，抬头对着他灿烂一笑，朝屋里走来。一切都是那么自然，平和。他不禁翘起唇角。

然而心里一直有一个模糊的声音在对着他窃窃私语，纠缠不休。他想把那个声音压下去，不想让它打扰自己现在的好心情；可是不安的感觉却从心底细小的裂口侵入，迅速的扩散开来。一股寒意突然沿着脊椎炸开。不对。这个情景，但丁说的话和伊娃的动作笑容…不就是那一天，一切都毁掉的那一天的景象么？

他抬头，果然花园深处涌起一阵黑雾，渐渐地以肉眼可见的速度扩散，他立刻跑到床边，抱起但丁，跑出房间，把他藏在楼梯下一个很隐蔽的小隔间里。但丁懵懂的睁开睡眼，一脸不悦的想要抗议，可是看到维吉尔严肃慌乱的脸，立刻瞪大了眼睛。

"记住，无论发生什么都不要出声，不要动，好好待在里面，明白了么？"

但丁怯怯的点点头，他关上隔间门瞬移到客厅，正好看到从花园回来的母亲，他一把拉过她，"快跑！"但是已经晚了，一把镰刀从后面穿透了他的身体，他踉跄了一下，眼睁睁的看着母亲被一群死神围住，她柔软的身体被鲜血覆盖，宝石一般的蓝色眼睛渐渐失去了光彩。

快逃。他看到她用尽最后一丝力气这样无声的对他说道。他捂着胸前的伤口，看着她的身体倒在血泊里。他果然还是救不了她。即使他拥有成年的身体，他还是只能眼睁睁的看着她在他面前死去。无数死神的镰刀刺穿了他的身体，但他还是朝着母亲的尸体爬过去，终于在手指触到染血的金发时，他失去了意识。

等他醒来的时候，烟尘的气味呛得他咳嗽起来。房子着火了。但丁。他慌乱起来，拖着血淋淋的身体跑过去打开隔间的门，但丁听到门响抬起头，一头扎进他怀里。

"维吉，妈妈呢？"但丁的小手把他背上的衣服攥得紧紧的，"妈妈呢！！"

他不知道该怎样回答，抱着但丁迈过地板上四处舔舐的火苗，逃了出去。房子在他身后坍塌了，他甚至来不及把母亲的尸体抢出来。但丁从他怀里挣脱出来，怔怔的看着被毁掉的家，蓝色的眼睛里映着一片火光。那是他头一次在一向无忧无虑的但丁眼里看到如此愤恨的神情。他伸手搭在但丁细瘦的肩膀上，轻轻一捏，"走吧。"

但丁转身甩开他的手，跑开了。他追上去，却重重的撞在某种坚硬的东西上。周围的一切又变回原来的样子，他正靠在地牢的金属栅栏上。一个可笑的该死的梦。重复了无数次的梦。他抬手抹了一把脸，缠绕在手指上的闪亮的丝线却引起了他的注意；那不是什么丝线，他把它拿到眼前，而是一根金色的头发。那是母亲的—不不不。不可能。他摇着头，甩掉那根金发，靠着墙抱着双腿，百无聊赖的看着栅栏外一成不变的景象。

* * *

"…维吉尔。"

他没有回头看。温柔的手指梳理着他的头发，母亲特有的香气包裹着他。他依靠在母亲的怀里，轻轻的握住她纤细的手。

"你已经是个帅小伙了。"听到这话他牵起嘴角，情不自禁的微笑起来。朦胧的光线把房间映得像一个梦境，他微微侧过头，眼角瞥见母亲的金发，还有一部分苍白的脸颊。

"你知道，我不怪你。"伊娃把下巴抵在他的肩膀上，在他耳边柔声说道。他的心一下子缩紧，愧疚，自责与愤怒潮水一般涌来。他从母亲怀里挣脱出来，看着她在阴影中的脸，低下头，"对不起。"

长久以来一直想说的话说了出来，他觉得轻松了很多。伊娃从阴影中走出来，抬手抚摸着他的脸，"我知道你那时无能为力，孩子。可是，但丁呢？他在哪里，我为什么找不到他？"

他一时间不知道该怎样回答。他握住自己手，上面还残留着刚才的触感，温热的，属于母亲的温柔的触感。

"你为什么要丢下他？"

丢下他？但丁喜欢人间的生活，即使他永远也无法融入，他坚持留在那里，而不是像他一样前往魔界寻求属于自身的恶魔的力量。他们本该在一起的，就像他曾经对伊娃承诺过的那样。可他还是食言了。他无法忍受寄人篱下的生活，无法忍受看着那些人类的脸色行事，像只流浪狗一样只是为了讨生活。他们是不同的，特殊的；他们不是人类，没必要遵从人类的规则。他越来越感到自己的力不从心。他没有但丁那样满不在乎却招人喜欢的性格，他也不屑于变得像他那样。在他眼里，但丁在人间的那种生活是越发堕落的，他甚至在极力否认父亲的血统。那是不对的。他迟早会为此付出代价的。于是在某天清晨，他看着但丁的睡脸，把除了阎魔刀之外的所有的东西都留给了他，只身前往魔界。

可是那样做，真的是正确的么？

伊娃静静地站在那里看着他，金色的头发变得黯淡无光，苍白的皮肤渐渐变得灰败，饱满的脸颊变得干瘪，明亮的蓝眼睛凹陷下去，只留下两个漆黑的眼眶。他惊恐地看着，伸手想要碰触她。她干枯的手指握住他的手腕，力气大的足以捏碎他的骨头，然后毫无征兆的，她变成了一堆粉末，消散在朦胧的光线里。

他捂住脸，拿开手的时候发现自己站在地牢门口，手腕上是青紫的痕迹，隐隐作疼。

* * *

这次是但丁。不是那个年幼的，懵懂的但丁，而是他坠下悬崖时那个但丁。他裸着上身坐在椅子里，两只脚搭在桌子上，看到维吉尔眼皮都没抬一下，"是你啊。"

他站在硬木地板上，看着但丁，不知道自己该怎样做。房间里很昏暗，挂在墙壁上的魔兵器似乎是感受到了他的存在，戒备的试探着他，蠢蠢欲动。他握紧了阎魔刀的刀柄，而但丁似乎是感受到了他的紧张，悠闲的把腿放到地板上站起来，斜靠在办公桌上，双手抱在胸前，"好久不见啊，老哥。哪阵风把你吹来了？"

维吉尔张开嘴，可是却不知道说什么，于是闭上嘴沉默的站在原地。但丁拿起白象牙，手指轻轻地抚摸着枪身，漫不经心的转头看着他，"怎么，见到我太激动了，话都不会说了？"见他还是没反应，但丁叹了口气，"说吧，你这次又来要什么，项链？力之刃？贝奥武夫？"

维吉尔慢慢朝他走过去，靴子踏在硬木地板上发出沉闷的响声；在离但丁一臂之遥时，白象牙冰冷的枪口抵在他的额头上。

"你应该在魔界慢慢堕落，而不是来这里打扰我，"但丁的眼睛被刘海遮住了，维吉尔只看得到他绷紧的嘴角，"离开这里。"

枪口慢慢滑下，蹭过他的鼻尖，在他嘴唇上刻意的摩擦了几下才拿开。但丁俯身抬头看着维吉尔的眼睛，突然咧嘴一笑，"我猜，你回来是为了我？"

四唇相接的时候维吉尔下意识的躲了一下，可是并没有再抗拒，他甚至微微张开嘴更好的配合但丁。可是但丁并没有接受他这种似乎带点邀请意味的动作，而是撤回身体，玩味地看着他，"哇哦，维吉，我想的果然没错。"

"什么—"

"你想要我，对么？"

这句话在他耳朵里仿佛雷鸣，他抿紧嘴唇摇摇头。

"别急着否认，"但丁的眼睛在昏暗的光线下变成了紫色，"我问你，那天你为什么要离开我？"

"我—"

"是为了追随父亲，同时也是因为厌恶人类。哈，我就知道你会这样说，"但丁两手一撑坐到桌子上，"可是你以为我没发现么，你以为我没注意到么？"

但丁跳下桌子，逼近维吉尔，"你其实是在逃避，对么？你不敢面对我。你是个懦夫，维吉，你把一切都归咎于力量，是因为你永远不敢面对真正的自己。"

"别说了。"他捂住耳朵，"别说了！"

"不，我当然要说，"但丁附在他耳边，呼吸灼热的吹拂着他的耳垂，"只要你闭上眼睛，你就能听到我在说，可怜的维吉尔，你永远也逃不掉了。"

但丁的话没错。这就是他的地狱。他永远也逃不掉了。他睁开眼睛尽力保持清醒。可是那些画面那些声音还是不断的在他脑中回放。他撕扯着裹在身上的长袍，大声叫嚷着。可是这都没用。无论如何都不会停止。

金属栅栏慢慢的打开了。白色长袍的下摆映入他眼帘。他慢慢地抬起头。迎面而来的强光几乎让他失明。

TBC


	3. 03

03

但丁抱着一个大盒子开门进屋，小心翼翼的把身后的门锁好。他把盒子放到茶几上，兴高采烈地看着坐在沙发上的维吉尔，"快打开看看啊。"

维吉尔的目光盯着半空中的某一点，蓝色的眼睛像玻璃一样透明呆滞，整个人像一个死气沉沉的玩偶。但丁皱起眉头，一进门的兴奋早已荡然无存，他伸手按住哥哥的肩膀轻轻晃了晃，"维吉？"

听到这个名字，钴蓝色的眼睛似乎闪烁了一下，维吉尔终于转头看着他，嘴唇蠕动着，"什么？"

"打开看看啊，"但丁把盒子朝他推了推，"快看看。"

维吉尔伸出手，苍白的手指机械的打开盒盖；盒子里是一件蓝色的大衣，色彩饱满，手感丝滑。但丁伸手拿出来抖开，得意的指着领子上的花纹，"连这里都一模一样的。"维吉尔点点头算是回应，伸手接过大衣搭在沙发靠背上，目光一直在那上面流连。

但丁心满意足的看着哥哥似乎是很喜欢的样子，于是脱掉自己的大衣，想先去冲个澡。可他刚转身，就听到维吉尔沙哑的声音从身后传来，

"但丁。"

他的音调里有某种东西让但丁感觉仿佛瞬间从大太阳底下的撒哈拉沙漠跳进了北冰洋。他转头看着依然坐在沙发上的哥哥，"怎么了？"

"我不想要这个。"维吉尔把大衣攥在手里，"你也许想看到过去的我，但我不想看到过去的自己。"他把大衣扔到一旁，站起来走到但丁身边。他的目光凝视着但丁的脸，可但丁觉得他看得并不是自己的脸。过了很久，久到但丁觉得再也无法承受哥哥的目光时，维吉尔终于再次开口，"别再让我变回过去的我。"

但丁怔怔的看着维吉尔慢慢走回到沙发那里，松垮的衣服挂在他身上，没用发胶的头发柔顺的垂下来。他真怕他就这么凭空消失了。他在进浴室之前又确定了好几遍维吉尔还好好的坐在沙发上，这才放心的去洗澡。

* * *

维吉尔睡得并不安稳。他会皱着眉嘟哝些听不清的话，胸口剧烈地喘息着仿佛是在做噩梦。但丁伸手抱住他，但似乎并没有起到安抚效果；于是他只好使劲晃着他把他叫醒。

"怎么了？"维吉尔懵懵懂懂的看着他，一脸睡意。

"你做噩梦了。"

玻璃一样的蓝眼睛反射着月光，但是一点也不灵动，仿佛那里面没有灵魂。他精致的脸上慢慢显露出一个几乎辨别不出的微笑，"我没做梦，但丁，做噩梦的是你。"

但丁皱眉。他不懂维吉尔到底在说什么。好吧，自从他把维吉尔从俱乐部带回来，他就一直搞不太懂维吉尔的想法。如果不是他身上熟悉的魔力波动还有专属于他的气息，但丁都要怀疑眼前这人究竟是不是他哥哥了。大部分时候他都是沉默的，没有一丝生气的坐在某个地方，好像灵魂在另一个世界。有时候他让他感觉毛骨悚然。他看着维吉尔，维吉尔也看着他，像一个做工精细的等身人偶。心里一阵慌乱，他拉过被子把维吉尔按到床上，背过身试图再次进入梦乡。

他半梦半醒的度过了剩下的夜晚，终于在第一缕阳关透过窗帘的时候彻底清醒了。身边的另一半床是空的，他伸手一摸，冰凉，仔细一看，没有任何睡过的痕迹。他心里咯噔一下，猛地翻身起床，却看到坐在窗边椅子上的维吉尔。柔和的晨光均匀的洒在他的身体上，把他的眼睛映得近乎无色，他肘部撑在窗框上，手背撑着下巴，苍白的皮肤在光线下几乎半透明。

"维吉？"他小声唤道，生怕自己把他吓到。

维吉尔并没有回头。其实根本就没有任何反应。但丁又叫了几声他的名字，还是没有任何反应。他惊慌失措的跳到维吉尔面前，用手指捏着他的下巴轻轻地把他的脸扳过来，让他看着自己。维吉尔的脸上一幅波澜不惊的神色，蓝眼睛逆光变成了紫色，目光依然空洞。

"你到底怎么了，"他松开手，抓住他的肩膀摇晃着，"你到底怎么了，到底发生了什么？"

维吉尔没有说话。他只是微微笑着。那笑容让但丁在这个温暖的早晨打了一个寒颤。

* * *

"你说得对，但丁，我不该再逃避了。"维吉尔突然仰头对他说，坐在办公桌后的但丁被这句话吓了一大跳。什么时候跟哥哥说过那样的话？但丁皱眉苦苦思索着，似乎根本就没有说过啊。维吉尔慢慢走到他身边，脚步慵懒的像只猫，"我早就应该…"

"应该什么？"但丁看着他靠过来的脸。今天他的状态好了很多，至少看起来像个人了，不，像个半魔了。他捧起哥哥的手，轻柔的抚摸着他的手背，低下头在上面轻轻一吻。维吉尔没有像他想象的那样把手抽回去，于是他疑惑的抬起头，正对上自己哥哥那双湿润的钴蓝色眼睛。

"但丁…"浅色的嘴唇微微开启，他的名字从双唇之间逸出来，仿佛丝绸一样光滑细腻。

他伸手揽过维吉尔，狠狠地吻住他，直到鲜血从两人的唇间滴落，然后放开他，捧着他的脸看着他。维吉尔剧烈的喘息着，一丝笑意从眼底升起，他像猫科动物捕猎那样扑到但丁身上，带着他在地板上打了个滚，但丁躺在硬木地板上看着他，迎接他的是一个令人窒息的吻。他从来不知道自己哥哥会如此的热情的对待自己，对方的嘴唇在自己唇上碾压着，生涩热烈，完全出于本能的啃咬着。他引导着哥哥的动作，抚摸着他削瘦结实的脊背。维吉尔清冷的气息萦绕在他身旁，包裹着他，诱惑着他，而他发觉自己内心早就在期待着这个时刻了。维吉尔说得对。不该再逃避了。

他结束了这个吻，抱着维吉尔起来，拉着他朝楼上跑去。他让维吉尔站在卧室门口，自己进去换上新床单，铺得整整齐齐，然后跑进浴室把自己洗的干干净净。他用毛巾擦干头发，把浴巾在腰间裹好，才拉开浴室门朝卧室走去。维吉尔默默地看着他，抬脚也向浴室走去。他拉住哥哥，"不不不我不是那个意思我只是想—我怕弄脏你—"

"我明白的。"维吉尔看着他，微微一笑，"我们有很多时间呢。"

* * *

他不安的站在卧室门口，维吉尔进来的一瞬间他像只兔子一样跳了起来。两人相视一笑，但丁觉得自己莫名的紧张起来，"我可以把气氛弄得浪漫一点的。"

维吉尔皱眉，"是嘛，香薰，音乐？"

"如果你想要的话。"

维吉尔微微一笑，走到床边坐下。但丁走过去，托起他的脸低头轻吻，舌尖扫过他的下唇，慢慢的撬开他，舔过他的牙齿，逗弄着他的舌头。维吉尔开始回应他的时候，他伸手向下把两人腰间的浴巾解开。那就像是一种仪式，他的每一个动作都带着一种庄严。他把维吉尔轻轻的推倒在床上，温柔的吻着他的脸，他的脖颈，他的肩膀，他抚摸着他胸前的凸起，结实的腹肌，流畅的腰线。他带着虔诚膜拜着哥哥的身体。

维吉尔揽过他给他一个吻，在但丁把他的分身吞进嘴里的时候轻轻的呜咽一声。但丁耐心的服侍着他的分身，照顾到每一处敏感的地方，尽力把他吞到最深之后吐出来，单手撑在维吉尔头侧，另一只手握住两人的性器套弄着，维吉尔放松了身体，目光灼热。

"维吉尔，"但丁看着他微笑，伸手爱抚着他的脸。维吉尔伸出手，用指甲划开自己胸前的皮肤，手指撕裂血肉，然后握住但丁的手腕，示意他把手伸进冒血的伤口。但丁皱眉看着他，可是维吉尔的表情很平静，似乎他弄伤的是别人而不是自己。

"但丁，我想让你感受到。"鲜血沿着他苍白的皮肤流到床单上，很快就浸湿了一大片。维吉尔苍白的肉体在那一片鲜红之中看起来令人毛骨悚然但却又有一种诡异的美感。他看着维吉尔清澈的钴蓝色眼睛，慢慢把手探进伤口，直到触到心包膜，然后轻轻地攥住了那颗不断跳动的心脏，他哥哥的心脏；他从来没有如此的确定哥哥还活着，如此的充满生气。他觉得自己眼眶不受控制的湿润起来，于是低下头吻着哥哥的嘴唇，轻声耳语，"维吉尔…你在这里…"

维吉尔的手轻轻的抚摸着他的后背。他手中的心脏更加剧烈的跳动起来。他单手撑起身体凝视着哥哥的眼睛，再次感受了一下哥哥有力的心脏跳动，然后把手拿出来，直到伤口愈合。

"来吧。"维吉尔小声说。他点点头，耐心的做足前戏，确保不会对哥哥造成任何伤害之后小心翼翼的进入了他。没有不自在，也没有迫不及待，这仿佛是世界上最自然的事情。维吉尔平静的看着他，他迎着他的目光，慢慢地动起来。两人保持着相拥的姿势，不时的交换着亲吻，直到双双到达高潮。这是但丁经历过的最完美的性爱，他希望那对维吉尔来说也是一样的。嗯，至少从哥哥泛红的身体，有些迷离的眼神来看，应该是这样的。他在维吉尔唇上落下一吻，抱着他沉沉睡去。

* * *

装着蓝色大衣的盒子被丢进衣柜里，再也没有拿出来。维吉尔在那一夜之后又变成了之前的样子，依旧像个人偶一样毫无生气的坐在事务所里的某个地方，看着虚空中的某一处。但丁甚至感觉那只是一场梦。不过偶尔他会对但丁作出回应，偶尔那双玻璃一样的钴蓝色眼睛里会有波动。但丁总是会对他说起一些事情，小时候的，分开之后的，再次相遇的，或者只是猎魔回来的抱怨。维吉尔会耐心的听，虽然但丁知道他并不是真的在听。

蕾蒂时不时会过来。但丁觉得还是暂时不让她知道维吉尔的存在比较好。于是他把维吉尔放到卧室里，每天回来都能看到他盯着窗口出神。

但是至少，他没有尝试离开，这就是一个好的开始，不是么？

TBC


	4. 04

04

但丁似乎失踪了。

蕾蒂去了好几次事务所，然而每次都是大门紧锁。自从他接受了调查俱乐部的那个任务已经过去了一个月，她一直都没有见过但丁。

说起俱乐部，在她第一时间没有找到但丁的时候，她自己去了一趟。现场只能用惨烈来形容；烧焦尸体的气味浓烈的让人作呕，尸体大概已经被警方清理了，只剩下一些勉强能看得出原型的桌椅碎片。是什么样的恶魔需要但丁要开启魔人化才能打败…但这不是重点，重点是，从来不取人类全性命的但丁，却在这里来了一场屠杀。这让她心里很不安。她想找但丁听一听他怎么说。哪怕是再牵强的理由她都肯相信。可是吃了这么多次闭门羹，她变得越来越焦躁，甚至感觉会发生第二次特米尼格事件一样。但丁不对劲。太不对劲了。

* * *

楼上房间的灯亮了。蕾蒂顿时火冒三丈，她扛着卡琳娜·安绕到前门，想轰破大门直接进去，可是想了想还是放了下来。她皱着眉头想起俱乐部的惨状，只希望但丁不要做出出格的事情。她从未对他的恶魔力量感到如此恐惧过。

仔细听的话，她能听到事务所里有人说话，是但丁的声音，但是声音太小，完全听不清楚他在说些什么。她失望的轻轻叹了口气，轻手轻脚的离开了事务所。

竟然会害怕被他发现。她苦笑，明明来这里就是为了找他。

* * *

她没想到会在这里看到但丁。那个红色的身影从那家专做高级定制服装的店里出来，一脸兴冲冲的神色，怀里抱着一个大号盒子。她远远的跟在他身后，看着他走进事务所，看着他谨慎的向外张望了一下才锁上门，心里五味杂陈。

她轻手轻脚的走到门口，小心地趴在门板上，竖起耳朵听着。屋内传来但丁兴奋的声音，可还是听不清楚他在说些什么。他手里的盒子是送给谁的？她不记得但丁有什么朋友能送这样礼物。看样子就很贵重。

她想了想，折回去来到那家店。店员看到她气势汹汹的样子，不自觉的瑟缩了一下，不过还是礼貌的问，"女士，我能为您做什么？"

她快速的打量着店内，"刚才穿红色皮衣的那位先生定制的衣服，我很想要类似款式的。"

"女士，我觉得那种样式古典的蓝色丝绸大衣不太适合—"

蓝色丝绸大衣。古典。蕾蒂只觉得天旋地转。她在自己晕倒前做出一个遗憾的笑容，"你说得对，确实不适合。"然后匆匆离开。

* * *

不久之后，蕾蒂在路上遇到了猎魔回来的但丁。如果不是那身红色，她差点没认出来那是但丁；他的皮肤变得苍白，毫无血色，蓝色的眼睛像是玻璃一样，虽然还是很清澈，但是却像一对儿玩偶的眼珠，毫无神采，甚至他的一头银发也没有之前那样闪亮了。可是更奇怪的是，虽然他一副在地下墓穴里度过了八百年才终于重见天日的样子，可是他周身却环绕着一种明亮诡异的气息。特米尼格事件之后，他虽然依旧是没心没肺的样子，可是不经意间也会留露出些微的怅然，蕾蒂知道他是无法像表面上那样洒脱，他根本就放不下。但是现在，他不再给人那种感觉，他似乎透过蕾蒂在看着别的什么，一副沉浸在自己的幸福之中的样子。仿佛怀春的少女想起自己的心上人，完全忽略了周围的世界。

"但丁？"蕾蒂忍不住还是叫住了他，"好久不见。"

"是啊，蕾蒂，确实好久不见了。"他把拎在手里的叛逆背到背上，眼神飘忽，"不好意思，我急着赶路呢。你有事么？"

蕾蒂嘴唇颤动了几下，最终还是一句话也没说出口。但丁冲她笑笑，迈开脚步继续向前走，"回见。"

"等等！"她从后面追上去拽住他的袖子，"找个地方坐一会儿吧？"

但丁用一种很委婉的方式甩开了她的手，"不了，我得赶紧回去，不然—"他突然闭上嘴，牵强的笑了笑，"我走了。"

蕾蒂看着他慢慢走远，她想冲他大喊。维吉尔已经不在这个世界上了！你应该从他的阴影中走出来了！不要再沉溺下去了！！他早已不在你的生活里了！！！可是这些话最终还是没有说出口。她不知道自己有没有资格对他说这些。她从未感到但丁如此陌生。到头来，她还是对他一无所知，这让她惶恐不安，无比失落。

* * *

然而事情总会有转机，只要有足够的耐心。

蕾蒂像一只猫一样轻手轻脚的来到事务所门口，手放在门板上，轻轻一推。门没锁。她小心翼翼的在身后关上门，鞋子踏在硬木地板上的声音虽然很轻微，可是在寂静的事务所里却显得如同惊雷。她脱掉鞋子，朝四周打量了一下，但丁不在这里。

事务所还是上一次她来时的样子。如果说要有什么区别的话，那就是干净整洁了许多。像是被彻底清扫过。架子鼓和点唱机一尘不染，甚至空气中总是弥漫的隔夜披萨的味道也消失了。

椅背上搭着但丁的红色外套，黑白双枪放在办公桌上。看样子但丁在，可能在楼上卧室里。她刚要转身往楼上走，眼角瞥到的东西却让她停下脚步。在伊娃的照片旁边，放着一个崭新的相框，是但丁的单人照，他站的有些靠边，笑得十分开心，看样子是最近才拍的；相框的右下角插着一张老照片，上面是伊娃抱着年幼的但丁与维吉尔的合影。两个孩子似乎在拍照的时候心情不好，两张一模一样的小脸皱着眉头看着镜头。完全分辨不出谁是谁。

她看了很久才把相框放下，朝楼上走去。卧室门半开着，她听到但丁含糊的声音。但是那个名字，她绝对没有听错。

"…维吉尔。"

这个名字让她慌乱起来。她悄悄地靠过去，朝卧室里窥视着。眼前的一幕让她瞪圆了眼睛：

大床上全是血，但丁跪在床上侧面对着她。穿着那件蓝色的大衣，从她的方向看去，他一只手放在胸前，鲜血哗哗沿着手臂从肘部滴落到床上。"但丁，我想让你感受到。"他对着虚空说道，声音低沉，完全没有平时带点调侃的感觉。她看到他的手臂挪动着，血流的更急了。

"维吉尔…你在这里。"他深情的说着，俯下身亲吻着空气，仿佛维吉尔真的在那里回应着他。

蕾蒂再也看不下去了。她用不弄出声响的最快的速度逃离了事务所。外面的阳光十分刺眼，她抬手挡住眼睛。眼泪不由自主的流下来。她哭泣着走在大街上，迎着路人好奇的目光。

完


End file.
